The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Such surfaces may rely on numerous characteristics of the touch input, such as touch duration (e.g., tap versus tap-and-hold), touch motion (e.g., tap versus swipe), and frequency of touch repeats (e.g., tap versus double tap) to map the touch input to a function or command.